


Pensiero stupendo (nasce un poco strisciando)

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Untranslatable Words [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Questa fic nasce dall'ascolto di una playlist di musica italiana anni 70, che non c'entra niente con la fic ma vabbè, e li titolo ne è una prova, immortals on a mission, we're in the 70s
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Wabi-sabi -> giapponese. Trovare la bellezza nelle imperfezioni.Dal testo:"Percorse con l'indice il profilo del suo naso, lentamente, e con una delicatezza incredibile. Nicolò rideva, probabilmente quelle carezze gli davano il solletico ma non si ritrasse, anzi chiuse i suoi occhi verdi, beandosi di quelle sensazioni."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Untranslatable Words [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904383
Kudos: 5





	Pensiero stupendo (nasce un poco strisciando)

**Author's Note:**

> Per una resa grafia maggiore.  
> Yusuf/Joe è pensato esteticamente come Majid in Wolf  
> Nicolò/NIcky è pensato esteticamente come Primo in Trust

Tutto sommato la missione era andata bene.  
Questo pensava Yusuf mentre si sfilava la giacca in quella camera d'albergo. Erano a Los Angeles per una missione. Stavano cercando di sventare un grosso accordo tra due organizzazioni criminali, che avrebbe portato fiumi di droga in città. Li avevano assoldati la FBI, pagandoli profumatamente. Le loro indagini li avevano portati nello studio di un pittore appena fuori città. Era lì che era stoccata la merce e dove ci sarebbe stato lo scambio, dovevano infiltrarsi al loro interno. Andromaca era riuscita a entrare nelle grazie del pittore, diventando sua modella. Nicolò non era stato fortunato quanto lei.  
Lì fermo all'ingresso, riusciva a scorgere solo le gambe dell'altro, steso sul letto. Lo sentì sospirare pesantemente e lo immaginò portarsi un braccio sul viso, a coprire i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi.  
Entrò finalmente nella stanza e lo trovò ancora con la sua giacca addosso, il braccio destro a coprire gli occhi.  
-Cosa ti turba mia luna? - Disse dolce Yusuf, sdraiandosi di fianco a lui. Nicolò si girò verso di lui e lo guardava in silenzio.  
-E' una cosa stupida… - Cominciò lui, guardando di nuovo il soffitto della stanza. Yusuf si girò sul fianco per guardarlo meglio. Vide dell'indecisione nel suo sguardo.  
Dopo una manciata di minuti di silenzio, Nicolò affrontò di nuovo il suo sguardo. - Ho davvero il naso così grosso? - Quella domanda colse di sorpresa Yusuf, che lo guardò ancora più interrogativo di prima. Non poté trattenere la risata che spingeva nella sua gola a quelle parole. Per potersi infiltrare nello studio d'arte, Yusuf si era candidato come apprendista, Nicolò e Andromaca come modelli. Facendo così avrebbero avuto libero accesso allo studio e di conseguenza al deposito di droga. Si erano tutti presentati in giorni diversi, per non destare alcun sospetto e quella mattina Yusuf aveva accompagnato Nicolò all'audizione. Il pittore lo aveva subito liquidato mandandolo a spazzare lo studio, mentre aveva portato l'altro sul retro per un colloquio. Era riuscito a sentire solamente un commento dell'artista, prima che desse il ben servito al suo amato.  
"E poi con quel viso dove pensi di andare? Non posso farci niente con questo profilo sformato. Hai il naso troppo grosso!"  
In risposta alle sue risate, Nicolò lo colpì con uno dei cuscini del letto.  
-E' insensibile ridere così del tuo amato. - Disse l'italiano, colpendolo ancora una volta.  
-Mi dispiace ma credevo fossi preoccupato per Andy o per me sotto copertura. Non mi aspettavo… questo. - Tentò di difendersi Yusuf, cercando lo sguardo dell'altro, che era ancora fisso verso il lampadario.  
-Non sei mai stato una persona vanitosa. -  
-Non è stato il commento in sé. Ma come lo ha detto… con cattiveria… mi ha fatto male, più di quanto pensassi. - Continuava a non guardarlo, preferendo l'intonaco al suo sguardo.  
Nicolò si vergognava di quanto lo avessero ferito quelle parole. Di quanto erano entrate nel suo cervello e quanto in profondità.  
Il moro lo sentì ferito nell'orgoglio e arrabbiato e in quel momento, si pentì di aver riso per quelle parole. Non aveva capito il silenzio dell'altro nel tragitto in macchina, né il suo sguardo appena uscito dallo studio d'arte. Doveva rimediare. Si sistemò meglio sul fianco, allungando la mano verso l'altro.  
Le sue dita cominciarono lente a carezzargli la tempia destra, lievi tocchi sulla pelle.  
-Cosa stai… -  
-Shh… lasciami fare. - Lo zittì dolcemente Yusuf, raggiungendo il centro della sua fronte e scendendo piano.  
Voleva fargli capire quanto quel pittore avesse torto, quanto quelle parole erano quanto di più falso ci fosse al mondo. Di quanta bellezza ci fosse in lui.  
Percorse con l'indice il profilo del suo naso, lentamente, e con una delicatezza incredibile. Nicolò rideva, probabilmente quelle carezze gli davano il solletico ma non si ritrasse, anzi chiuse i suoi occhi verdi, beandosi di quelle sensazioni.  
-Ricordi cosa diceva sempre Leonardo del tuo naso? - Chiese, mentre il suo indice raggiungeva la punta del naso, per poi scendere verso i folti baffi.  
Al ricordo dell'artista Veneto, Nicolò sorrise.  
-Che il mio era un naso imperiale. Gli piaceva. - Adesso lo guardava, la bocca socchiusa mentre quelle dite ne tracciavano lentamente la forma.  
-Aveva un debole per i nasi importanti, se non sbaglio… Ricordi l'uomo incappucciato che lo andava sempre a trovare? -  
La mano adesso si stava lentamente spostando verso la guancia destra, carezzandola piano.  
Nicolò rise al ricordo di quel misterioso uomo. - Era geloso di me, credeva gli stessi rubando Leonardo… Se solo lo avesse guardato meglio… avrebbe capito a chi erano rivolti quegli occhi… - Un velo di nostalgia coprì la voce del più giovane, al ricordo del loro soggiorno a Venezia e della stretta amicizia che avevano instaurato con Da Vinci.  
La mano di Yusuf era arrivata alla sua mascella, fermandosi solo intorno ad un grosso neo che l'altro aveva lì.  
-E questo neo… Ho sognato di baciare prima lui che le tue labbra… all'inizio - La voce di Yusuf era un sussurro, mentre si avvicinava per baciare il neo in questione. Nicolò sentì una scarica elettrica percorrere la sua schiena, nel momento in cui sentì le labbra dell'altro sulla sua mascella, mentre la mano scendeva a carezzare il collo.  
Nicolò rimase fermo, a lasciarsi accarezzare e baciare. Cercò di voltarsi, nel tentativo di raggiungere quelle labbra, ma la mano di Yusuf salì veloce per impedirglielo.  
-Quel neo, quel vago neo… che fa d'amate fila ombra vezzosa… - Cominciò a recitare il moro, tra un bacio e l'altro, senza mai allontanarsi da quel neo. - … a la guancia amorosa… un boschetto è d'Amore…* - Un sorrisetto diabolico era dipinto sul viso del più grande, Nicolò lo scorgeva con la coda dell'occhio. Quella situazione lo stava facendo affogare in un calore provato altre migliaia di volte e che solo Yusuf sapeva scatenare in lui.  
-Citi Marino… sono messo davvero così male? - Cercò di sdrammatizzare l'italiano, senza però che quelle labbra diminuissero l'intensità del loro assalto. Non ricevette risposta, la sua mano che scese fino ai bottoni aperti della sua camicia carezzando piano.  
-Cos'altro ti ha detto? - Disse solamente Yusuf, aggredendogli il collo senza pietà. Cominciò a mordicchiare una porzione ben precisa di pelle, appena vicino al pomo d'Adamo, sapendo perfettamente l'effetto che faceva all'altro. Nicolò trattenne un gemito a fatica, stringendo i pugni sulle lenzuola.  
Deglutì a fatica, il respiro affannato.  
-Ha detto… che sono troppo esile… non ho muscoli… - A quelle parole la mano passò a liberare i bottoni dalle asole. Ora il corpo del moro aveva abbandonato la posizione al suo fianco, sovrastandolo. Le mani che carezzavano adesso erano due, lasciando come segni infuocati al loro passaggio sulla quella pelle chiara.  
-Il tuo corpo è la perfezione. Ogni muscolo, ogni linea è un capolavoro che nessuna mano umana potrà mai replicare appieno. - Cominciò Yusuf, abbandonando il suo collo e incrociando finalmente il suo sguardo. La visione che ebbe davanti gli fece fermare il cuore e glielo fece ripartire di nuovo:  
Nicolò era steso su quelle lenzuola bianche, i lunghi capelli castani sparsi come un'aureola ad incorniciare il suo viso. Le guance erano leggermente rosse e gli occhi erano due pozzi liquidi di un verde intenso.   
Si prese qualche secondo per guardarlo, per ammirare la bellezza che quell'uomo che osava chiamarsi artista non aveva saputo vedere. Anzi aveva addirittura offeso. Una rabbia viscerale cominciò a ruggire nella sua anima al solo pensiero della cattiveria che aveva dovuto subire quel giorno il suo amato. Quella rabbia però si quietò come un docile gattino quando le mani di Nicolò si poggiarono sul suo viso, ancorandolo alla realtà e a quel momento tra loro due.  
Era la sua ancora, l'unico che riuscisse a calmarlo e a rimetterlo in carreggiata quando la rabbia aveva la meglio su di lui.  
La sua mano andò a incontrare la gemella sulla sua guancia sinistra, prima di continuare.  
-E le tue labbra… sono più dolci di qualunque cosa. - Mormorò, avvicinandosi a quel viso peccaminoso. - Così piene e morbide… sono la mia dipendenza più grande. E i tuoi baci… - Si avvicinò ancora e adesso poteva sfiorarle quasi. - Sono come le ciliegie… una tira l'altra e non riesco a fermarmi. - Concluse, senza però annullare quei pochi centimetri che li separavano.  
-Per quanto ami sentirti dire certe cose... - Tentò il più giovane, frustrato da quella distanza che non veniva annullata.  
-...Ora taci e baciami. - Ordinò Nicolò, sporgendosi per incontrare finalmente quelle labbra. Le loro labbra si baciarono fameliche, lasciando che i denti mordessero e le lingue danzassero un tango infuocato. Le mani di Nicolò scesero lungo la schiena di Yusuf, fino ad arrivare al suo fondoschiena, stringendo forte. Al moro sfuggì un roco gemito, muovendo di riflesso il bacino verso l'altro.  
Con un colpo di reni, Nicolò invertì le posizioni, sbattendo sul materasso Yusuf. Il più giovane lo guardava estasiato, seduto sul suo addome. Cominciò lentamente a sbottonargli la camicia, avendo cura di baciare ogni porzione nuova di pelle scoperta. Il moro gli carezzava la schiena fino a scendere sul sedere e sulle cosce fasciate nei jeans. Yusuf adorava come lo valorizzavano.  
Ad interromperli lo squillo del telefono, che venne immediatamente intercettato da Nicolò.  
-Non rispondere... - Fu il roco sussurro di Yusuf, che venne semplicemente ignorato.  
-Pronto? Si boss... stiamo bene, ma non è andata come speravamo... Perché non ti abbiamo contattato? - Nicolò guardò Yusuf sotto di lui negli occhi, le mani strette sulla sua vita. - Abbiamo avuto un contrattempo... ah sei nella hall? Scendiamo subito boss. - Nicolò chiuse la chiamata, senza aspettarsi un saluto dall'altra parte.  
Yusuf sbuffò sonoramente.  
-Lavoro? - Chiese, mentre il calore di quel corpo sopra di lui lo abbandonava. Nicolò si alzò e andò a recuperare la sua camicia e la giacca.  
-Dopotutto siamo ancora in missione, non ci sono concesse distrazioni. - Disse, abbottonandosi la camicia. Uno degli ultimi bottoni era saltato. Yusuf lo osservò vestirsi e rendersi presentabile in silenzio, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo.  
-Cosa c'è? - Chiese, sistemandosi i capelli.  
-Sei bello. - Disse solo, sorridendogli dolcemente. Lo vide arrossire lievemente, prima di regalargli un sorriso luminoso.

**Author's Note:**

> *La poesia citata da Yusuf è di Giovan Battista Marino intitolata proprio Il Neo


End file.
